A Walk To Remember
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: This is the Inuyasha version of A Walk To Remember...It's a good movie, please R&R even if you ahven't seen the movie, it still makes sence!
1. The New Kid and The Accident

A/N* Another fic!!! Ok, this is also another fic based on a movie, well I love movies and I love Inuyasha so when I watch a movie I relate it to Inuyasha, see? LOL ok here goes! Plus this one is a Very good book also, but it's based mainly on the movie since it's been forever since I've read the book! LOL  
  
Oh, and for this fic, Naraku and Onigumo, are two separate people, ok? Got it? good!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or a walk to remember.but damn I wish I owned Shane West!  
  
*Sizzle! * lol and Inuyasha *Again Sizzle * lol  
  
Chapter 1: Initiating The New Kid and The Accident  
  
At an old factory, late at night, about 10:30, 3 cars, a black mustang with a purple spider painted on the side, a black convertible, tan top, and another convertible, painted bright orange with purple lightning bolts running up the sides. They pulled up in a field near a big lake, the factory was in the middle of no where, still in use though.  
  
6 Teenagers got out of the cars, 3 boys and 3 girls. 3 demons, 3 humans.  
  
There was a human boy, with his short black hair in a pony tail, wearing a Purple T-shirt that said, Perverted monk on the front in white letters, and on the back it said,  
  
Groping is my life. He was wearing baggy blue jeans that had a chain on the side.  
  
The other 2 boys were both demons, one was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Male wolf, in search of a Mate. I will own you. Call 1-800-My Woman."  
  
He was wearing baggy blue jeans, his long brown tail hanging out of a whole.  
  
And the other was wearing a black shirt with a white baboon on the front,  
  
picking its nose.  
  
And on the back it said, I'm just a puppet, don't mind me.  
  
He was also wearing black baggy jeans, chain on the side.  
  
They seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Hey if he doesn't show up, I want to go back to the dance." One of the girls said. She had raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and was wearing a white tank top and bright red jeans that flared out at the bottom, just a little bit, and white tennis shoes.  
  
The human boy jumped down from the car hood where he was sitting, he went up to her and started, uh 'dancing' in front of her.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, you wanna get your freak on? Well then lets get it on baby!" He said as she pushed him away.  
  
"Why don't you put your 'freak' away, where it belongs, Miroku." He laughed and started walking away from the group.  
  
"Where are you going?" The wolf asked.  
  
"Kouga, do you really wanna know?" One of the other girls asked him as Miroku answered back,  
  
"I gotta take a major piss!"  
  
"You'd use any excuse to pull that thing out!" Kouga yelled at him.  
  
As Miroku was, uhhh, relieving himself a cherry red 65 Mustang convertible, with a black top,(That was down for the moment) pulled up.  
  
A Hanyou got out of the car, he had long silver hair, down to his waist, and silver dog ears on top of his head, he had Amber eyes and was wearing a red shirt that said "Misunderstood." In black letters, black baggy jeans and a chain on the side  
  
(A/N* when I say baggy, I don't mean like, huge, but they aren't skin tight, you know what I'm saying? Ok I'm done, keep reading!)  
  
"Hey Sango, what is Miroku doing over there?"  
  
"You don't want to know." She answered, Sango was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her black hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
"Ok, well any of you got any beer?"  
  
"No, you and Naraku drank it all back at the school." A girl with short black hair, up in a pony tail, wearing a white tank top that said  
  
"I am the wind" and a pair of blue jeans answered him as Naraku kissed her, Kagara  
  
Kikyo walked up to the Hanyou.  
  
"Hey, I've got one, it's warm, but if you want it, it's yours."  
  
"Yea Inuyasha, all you gotta do is." Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence, Sango hit him over the head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked almost whining.  
  
"I know what you were going to say, and, is that all you ever think about?"  
  
Miroku looked up and stroked his chin, then he looked back at Sango.  
  
"Yea, that's about it." He said grinning.  
  
A Jeep pulled up that very second. A Guy with black hair wearing a white beater and blue jeans stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
Naraku stepped up to him.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you to be here at 10:00" He looked at his watch. "You're late." He said as he walked away towards the lake.  
  
There was a huge, about, 20 feet high tower, that generated water,  
  
(I think.not sure what the hell it was.)  
  
With a ladder going to the top. The deal was that if 'the new kid' belly flopped into the lake off of it, then he could become, one of them, the in crowed, so to speak.  
  
Inuyasha undressed to his undershirt and boxers, and so did Onigumo (The new kid) Inuyasha was going to do it with him. They climbed the latter.  
  
"Uh, how a deep is the water?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"Not sure really."  
  
"Did you, a did you do this?"  
  
"Oh, yea, We've all done this." Inuyasha patted him on the shoulder, remembering when he had done it, he had cracked his head open on the waters surface, and he had ached for about a week, but had been fine.  
  
"Now, when I say three, we'll both jump." Inuyasha said and Onigumo nodded.  
  
"Ready, 1--- 2---- 3!" As Inuyasha said three, he pretended to start to jump as Onigumo was pushed in, by Naraku who had come up behind him. They All laughed, except for Inuyasha who yelled at Naraku for doing that, Miroku, who had seen through the dark what had happened, and Sango who thought it was a barbaric custom. The force at which Naraku pushed or how he landed in the water, no one knows what it was, but they all saw him, laying in the water, head straight down in it, everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha! he's hurt!" Kikyo screamed up to him, Inuyasha, being a Hanyou, jumped down from the tower and into the water. It was freezing, but he reached Onigumo, and swam with him to the side.  
  
They heard sirens, someone had called the police at all the noise they were making.  
  
Everyone ran, except for Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, who was still trying to swim over to the bank of the river. Miroku and Sango helped get him out of the water.  
  
"GO! GO ON!! GO BEFORE THEY GET HERE!" Inuyasha yelled, leaning over Onigumo.  
  
Reluctantly, Sango and Miroku both left in his orange car. Inuyasha stayed behind, to help Onigumo, regain consciousness, but then when the police came, he in turn ran.  
  
He got into his Mustang, and barely got away from the cop who had blocked his way, he drove fast, but a cop pulled out in front of his path, and he had to turn, and he ran straight into a tree.  
  
His leg was badly hurt, and his head was busted open.  
  
The cop came to the door and he put his hands on the wheel.  
  
A/N* well I hope you liked it, I did! LOL  
  
I love this movie so much!  
  
Oh and if I use like lines from the movie, I'm not sitting here watching it, picking out lines I want to use or anything, I just really love that movie!  
  
And in the next chappie, I swear, it will have them, acting like themselves, oh and Naraku and Kagara won't be in it, after awhile, because well Inuyasha realizes, that they are awful people and such.just so you know! 


	2. Appropriate Punishment, and What Other P...

A/N* Next chappie! Yay!!! lol  
  
If you have the DVD, then you know that I'm using the scene titles as Chapter titles.well, I am  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, A walk to Remember, The chappie titles I'm using, or Shane west *Drool *  
  
Inuyasha *Drool * lol  
  
(Ok, for this fics, purposes, Inuyasha, Kagome, an all them other people, are Catholic. I know, they aren't, but I am and I have no idea what Shinto or Buddhism is like, Sooo for this fic, only, they are catholic, If you don't like that, then don't read it.  
  
but that is only a small part of this fic, it really isn't that big of a deal, ok? Ok. On with the fic!)  
  
Chapter 2: Appropriate Punishment, and What Other People Think.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Inuyasha woke up, his leg was almost healed, but it would take another day for it to fully heal, he had shattered the bones in his foot, and broke 2 bones in his leg.  
  
He walked out to the front room, where his Aunt was making breakfast, she was a slender woman, with Blinding white hair down to the middle of her back,  
  
(Not b/c she was old, she doesn't age, and she is his father's half sister) And fluffy white ears and a tail to match, she was a Hanyou like Inuyasha. Her eyes, were a beautiful Aquamarine color  
  
(Like an Ice blue, but prettier)  
  
"Aunt Sakura, you know my leg is really hurting me, I don't think I can go anywhere."  
  
She looked up at him, her gaze scared him sometimes, she wasn't violent, on the contrary, she was gentle, kind, sweet, and a great listener, but, her piercing eyes, they were beautiful, yet, there was something about them, when she looked at him that way, it gave him the creeps.  
  
She smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe I should call you're brother."  
  
"No, no way, I ain't talking to him."  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to forgive him, you need you're brother."  
  
"Yea, I need him like a sore on my."  
  
"Inuyasha! there will be no, and I mean no use of bad language, or insulting people at the table!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"So, do I have to go anywhere today?" Inuyasha asked, almost pleading with her to let him stay home.  
  
"We are going to church, and that is final!"  
  
"But Aunt Sakura." Inuyasha wined.  
  
"No BUTS! We are going, you're fine!" Inuyasha pouted and barely touched his breakfast, which was strange for him, he always ate his food, shoveled it into his mouth more like.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't want to go to church, because well, the priest there, always watched him, always made him feel extremely uncomfortable, like he was the spawn of the devil or something.  
  
They say in church and as usual, Inuyasha fidgeted the entire time, under the gaze of Father Higurashi.  
  
After some well read Passages, and Gospels, the choir sang, and of course, Father Higurashi 's granddaughter, had yet another solo. And it wasn't because she was his Granddaughter, no, she had the voice of an angel, and for some reason, Inuyasha could never get her voice out of his head, even though, she was an outcast and she had no friends whatsoever. Inuyasha watched as the Raven haired beauty sang, all dressed in a white uniform.  
  
The Angel's voice, would ring in his ears, for several days after mass on Sunday.  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Inuyasha was called to the principal's office. The principal, Kaede, brought out 4 bottle's of beer, empty, and set them in front of him on her desk. He was reclined in the seat and had his feet, up on her desk.  
  
"Inuyasha, drinking on school property, trespassing, on private property, running away from the police.  
  
should I continue?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't take that tone with me, and get you're feet off my desk!" Inuyasha did so, but stayed reclined in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Now, the people you were trespassing on their property, they are not going to press charges, for now. And I have told them that I will come up with the appropriate punishment for you."  
  
"Feh, What are you going to do expel me? I hope you know that would make my day!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to expel you just yet, no, I've got bigger plans for you.  
  
You will help out the custodial staff after school. With out pay, you will help out on Saturdays, tutoring younger kids, around the ages of 10 to 13, you will also be doing some community service, at the orphanage, and you will be helping out with the drama club's last event."  
  
"The spring play?" Inuyasha asked disgusted.  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and left her office with a 'feh'  
  
He walked down the hallway, kicking a coke can as he went, hands stuck down deep in his pockets, his bangs obscured his face, and he walked with a little bit of a limp. Just then, the world renown, Kagome Higurashi, holding her bible in her arms, wearing the same green skirt, that she had worn in the 4th grade  
  
(Not the exact same one, but the same style and everything, if it was the same exact one, then it would be to small by now, anyway, I will continue now.)  
  
and a white blouse. She went up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, uh, would you like to buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money for the computer labs to get new computers." Inuyasha looked up at her, his face sullen, free of any sort of happy emotions. Kagome noticed this but continued on anyway.  
  
"They are only a dollar a piece."  
  
Inuyasha looked back down and kept walking.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Umm, are you going to visit, Onigumo?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't even look up at her, he just said 'feh'  
  
"Guess not, did you know they moved him to a different part of the hos." she was cut off because Inuyasha stopped walking.  
  
"Is this you're idea of small talk? If it is, you're people skills need some work, further more, I hate small talk! So just, leave me alone, would ja?"  
  
Kagome looked at him as he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, and she once again began to follow him. He stopped and turned towards her.  
  
"What is you're problem? Stop following me!" He yelled at her. But she didn't back down.  
  
"Hey you! Stop yelling at me, you're the one who looked all depressed, I was trying to cheer you up!"  
  
"Well, I don't need or Want you're sympathy!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Inuyasha stormed off, and for some reason, she insisted on following him.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!"  
  
"Well, I think you should go visit Onigumo, under the given circumstances."  
  
"No one forced him to jump, well, I DIDN'T force him to jump." He said thinking about Naraku pushing him off the ledge, he shook the thought from his mind.  
  
"Its called peer pressure."  
  
"And where did you learn that from? You're precious book?"  
  
Inuyasha asked pointing at the bible in her hands, she looked down at it, then back up at him.  
  
(A/N* This next part, I've watched it so many times in the movie, it might be like word for word, except, a few things change, since it is different people.so If it is like word for word almost, please don't sue me! I don't own it, ok? Ok.But I promise to get more original later, right now I'm pretty much following the movie, but it will get better, I promise!)  
  
"Don't act, like you know me, ok?"  
  
"But I do, I know you, why you're Kagome Higurashi we've been in all the same classes together since the 1st grade. You have one skirt that you wear, everyday, you're the priests granddaughter, you sit a lunch table 9 which isn't exactly the loser territory, but is definitely in self-exile, you like to hang out with the 'cool kids' from the archery club, but none of them really like you either, oh and yes, how could I forget, in your free time, just for fun, you like to help out at the orphanage, tutor younger students, and practice your archery, how was that?"  
  
"Thoroughly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before."  
  
"You don't care what other people think about you?"  
  
"Nope" She saw another person walking in front of them. She excused herself and walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to buy a raffle ticket, he pulled out a dollar and handed it to her, she said thank you and was on her way. School was over, and Inuyasha had to help out the custodians for 3 hours, Afterwards, Inuyasha was going to get a ride home from Miroku, because his leg was still bothering him a bit, his car was pretty totaled, and they took away his drivers license for a month.  
  
(A/N* I know Inu's a Hanyou and he heals quicker, but if he did that to his leg and foot, it wouldn't heal automatically, and even after it healed, it would probably still hurt for awhile, you know! Ok back to the story.)  
  
But Miroku was no where to be seen.  
  
"Damn that pervert, he's probably hitting on some girl!" He yelled, as Kagome came out of the school, she had Archery club today, her bow and arrows, on her back. Inuyasha didn't see her, but she saw him, as he kicked a metal trashcan to the ground out of frustration, but he landed hard on his but as a searing pain shot through his leg, he instinctively grabbed it and started cursing, Kagome walked up behind him and tweaked his ears.  
  
This had caught him off guard, he slowly released his aching leg and closed his eyes, the feeling she was giving him, it felt so wonderful, and it happened, a low rumble came up from his throat, he was purring, Kagome couldn't help but giggle, but this got Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"Stop it." He said weakly. She did, and he started to get up, but his leg violently shook beneath and he fell once more.  
  
"Let me see you're leg." She said as she lifted up his pant leg, there was major bruising, and she could tell by how it looked that it was broken."  
  
"How did you do that? I think you have re-injured your leg, maybe even broken it, how was it broken in the first place."  
  
"Car accident." He said quietly.  
  
"Who's picking you up?"  
  
"You know what? Get off me, I don't NEED your sympathy and I don't NEED you to act like I'm 2 years old I can take car of myself!" He yelled. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll leave you here." She said getting up.  
  
"FINE WITH ME!" He yelled, he sat there, and sat there, thinking Kagome had left, he thought he was alone.  
  
But little did he know, Kagome stayed behind, she was standing behind a little building that kept sports supplies and such in it.  
  
"Who needs her? I don't! She was being nice though.NO! she was treating me like I was a little kid! I don't need that grief! I wish Miroku would hurry up though, I might have to think of another way home."  
  
Three hours went by, it was starting to get dark, and Kagome had stayed there, watching him. He tried to stand up again, and he almost succeeded, but he fell on the hard concreate.  
  
"Damn. Where is Miroku?!"  
  
With Miroku.  
  
"So would you lovely ladies bare my child?" *girls giggling *  
  
Do I really need to say more?  
  
It was now 7 o' clock at night. It was dark outside, and it was cold. Inuyasha was shivering, he didn't have a coat with him since he didn't think he would be outside this late at night.  
  
"What the hell am I gunna do? Hasn't Aunt Sakura noticed that I'm not home yet?"  
  
Just then a car pulled up in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you still doing here? Do you need a ride?" It was Kagome. She had gone around to her car and drove all the way around the block so that he would think that she was just passing through.He fell for it, he would believe anything at that moment. He just wanted to go home.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"do you need a ride or not?" Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes almost pleading her not to make him say it, because, he would never admit to needing something from anyone, especially since he had told her earlier that he didn't need her help.  
  
"All right, get in." Inuyasha looked down, again, he wouldn't admit that he needed help, he still couldn't stand up. Kagome got out of the car and helped him up in to his seat, walked around and got back in.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
A/N* end of Chappie 2! Hope you liked it!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, truth be told, I'm almost done writing chapter 3 so it just depends on how many reviews I get till I finish it and up date!  
  
*_* 


	3. Her List

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Hell yea! I own Inuyasha, of course I do!  
  
Inuyasha: *Clears throat *  
  
*Crickets *  
  
Me: Uh, Hi Inu-baby, I was telling these people how I don't own you. *Smiles *  
  
Inuyasha: That's what I thought you said.  
  
Me: Yep, uhhh, yea, I don't own him *Crosses fingers behind back *  
  
Me: as I was saying, I own Shane west too!  
  
Shane: *Clears throat *  
  
Me: Yes I knew it would work! *Hugging Shane West * 'yes yippie!' I knew If I said that I owned you, you would come set me straight and now here you are, in all you're hotness!  
  
Shane: Ummmmm excuse me.but ahh, could you stop squeezing me so hard, I can't breathe.  
  
Me: Oh, right, well, I don't own Shane west, but now he's in my room! YAY!!!!  
  
Me: I don't own a walk to remember either!  
  
A/N* Songs on the radio, or in the background are going to be like this {....} but if someone is singing then It will say who's singing, and don't worry, you'll know.  
  
Chapter 3: Her List.  
  
She started the car and turned on the radio,  
  
{I close my eyes}  
  
Inuyasha looks at her and changes the station.  
  
{I got a gun the other day from Sako,  
  
It's cute, small, fits right in my pocket,  
  
Yeah, right in my pocket, (sugar)  
  
My girl, you know, she lashes out at me sometimes,  
  
And I just fucking kick her, and then ooh baby she's  
  
O.K.(sugar) }  
  
Kagome turned the channel back  
  
{if you believe that dreams come true  
  
there's one that's waiting here for you  
  
cause i believed when i saw you  
  
that when you want someone enough  
  
then they can't escape your love  
  
there is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
if you believe}  
  
Inuyasha changed it back. To his station  
  
{People are always chasing me down,  
  
Trying to push my face to the ground,  
  
Where all they really want to do,  
  
Is suck out my mother fucking brains, my brains (sugar). }  
  
(Sugar, by System of a Down is still playing in the background  
  
the other song is If you believe, and I'm not sure who it's by, if anyone knows, tell me and I'll say who it's by, I just had to use that song since it was the song in the movie for this scene! ? )  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
"fine, I give up. You win."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"32"  
  
"What? What the hell are you babbling about?"  
  
"32, befriend someone I don't like. It's on my list of things to do in my life."  
  
"what else is on it? Get a life, become a nun?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Spend a year in the peace core."  
  
"Yea, that's thrilling." Inuyasha said twirling his finger in the air.  
  
"Be in two places at once."  
  
"Very original." He said mockingly.  
  
"Get 20 straight dead on bulls eyes in a row in archery."  
  
"Oh I wish I could do that!" He said cupping his hands together mockingly.  
  
"Get a tattoo." This one caught him off guard.  
  
He looked at her, she had both her hands on the wheel and was looking straight in front of her.  
  
"What's number 1?"  
  
"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Spare me, Like I'd want to know anyway!"  
  
He yelled and crossed his arms over his chest, looked out the window, and reclined back into the seat. They reached his house, and Kagome got out of the car to help him, but he pushed her away and struggled up to the stairs. She was about to yell at him for being so rude when he turned around, his bangs obscuring his eyes from view once again, and she heard him say something.  
  
"what, I didn't hear you?"  
  
*Mumble, mumble *  
  
"I hope you didn't expect me to here that did you?"  
  
"THANK YOU DAMN IT! I SAID THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed and turned and walked inside.  
  
Kagome looked blankly at him, and then smiled.  
  
'so, there is SOME good in him.' she thought and drove away.  
  
Inuyasha walked inside and slammed the door behind him. Sakura looked up from her book and glanced in his direction, then looked down and looked back down at her book.  
  
"Glad to see your home, there's some macaroni in the fridge."  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and limped upstairs to his room, he slumped down in the hammock in his room, he picked up his black cordless phone off the table and dialed the number, 555-7379  
  
(or, 555-PERV lol, I couldn't resist!)  
  
"Hello?" A Female voice answered the phone.  
  
"Uh, yes, can I speak to Miroku."  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Tell him its Inuyasha."  
  
"All right, hold on I'll get him."  
  
*The female is yelling Miroku in the background *  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*Growling *  
  
"Hello?" The voice was more worried now.  
  
"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, a I a well."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"there were a few girls and I."  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
Miroku laughed.  
  
"So, how did you get home anyway?"  
  
"Ummm.well, Kagome gave me ride."  
  
"You mean the priests granddaughter?"  
  
"Yea." Miroku laughed harder.  
  
"Sorry for putting you through that kind of torture bud."  
  
"Yea, well, I can't believe you all stood me up! I had to all sit on the damn street corner for 4 hours!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever, I gotta go, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."  
  
"Yea, I better go as well."  
  
They both said Bye and Hung up the phone.  
  
As Inuyasha lay in his Hammock, all he could think about was Kagome, how nice she was, how she was so beautiful.  
  
'Wait a sec, did I just think that, that Kagome was beautiful? No, I don't feel like that about her, I don't like her, I don't, at all!' *Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe it will be true. You are just afraid..* the voice in the back of his mind said, shortly after, he was claimed by the darkness.  
  
A/N* HEY! Well, I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it's not very long, but the song makes it seem longer! LOL  
  
Hey Inuyasha said you all stood me up! LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Uhhh, never mind, lol 


	4. An Unexpected Guest, His Act, and Tutori...

A/N* Hello! Here is Chappie 4!!!! YAY!! lol  
  
N e wayz, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Ummm. lets see.what else was I gunna say.I guess that's it, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
If I owned Inuyasha and Shane West.would I be writing these Damn fanfics?! I think not!  
  
I would be telling Cartoon Network to put Inuyasha on 24/7 of course! and I would be hugging Shane.but that's another story that will be told at a later date  
  
oh and to Kikihunnie.I love that part 2! It's so cute! Did you know that that was the first scene they filmed for the movie? It is, I watched it with the commentary one day and now I know all this useless stuff! lol  
  
Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest, His Act, and Tutoring Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha blinked sleepily as the light from the morning shone through the blinds, he crawled out of his hammock and went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
But to his surprise, the air was filled with warming scents of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage.  
  
'Why would Aunt Sakura make all that food for just the 2 of us?' He thought as he walked down the stairs. The realization hit him to late, after he had seen, Him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?" He growled as he saw his older brother sitting at the table.  
  
"I came to visit, is that a crime?"  
  
"It is when you shouldn't have to visit!" Inuyasha said still standing, not wanting to sit at the same table as his brother.  
  
"What is that suppost to mean?"  
  
"It means you shouldn't have fucking left and then you wouldn't have to visit!" He yelled walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha! where do you think you're going?! Don't walk away!" Sesshomaru yelled after him.  
  
"You taught me how!" He yelled back slamming the front door behind him.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, he's just stubborn. He really missed you all those years, he's just not ready to forgive you just yet. But you'll see, he'll come around." Sakura said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I guess, I just wish he didn't hate me so much, I left for him you know."  
  
"I know, I know, and so does he.he just, has his way of handling things, that well, doesn't exactly always make sense to the rest of us."  
  
"Yea." Sesshomaru sighed again starring at the door Inuyasha had left from.  
  
Inuyasha got into his now beat up car and drove away, he really wasn't suppost to be driving, his leg was almost healed, but not fully, and he still hadn't gotten his license back yet.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot of the school.  
  
"Damn school play." He said to himself as he got out and hobbled inside.  
  
"This years Spring play was written by Rumiko Takahashi, with music and lyrics by Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Both students smiled.  
  
(A/N* Well, She did write Inuyasha right? Why not have her write the play too! LOL)  
  
"Now, Kana, you will be Clare, Kagome, you will be our Alicia the mysterious club singer."  
  
Inuyasha came into the room.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, better late then never I suppose." Inuyasha sat down next to Kana and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha, you will be our Tommy Thorton."  
  
"What do you mean, like act, in the play?"  
  
Ms. Garner the teacher in charge nodded.  
  
"No, no you see I hadn't planned on acting, and no. I can't.No, no way."  
  
All the students were sitting on stools in a circle, scripts in hand.  
  
"Tommy, when did you know?" Kana said, very enthusiastically.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and almost gagged.  
  
'this is so stupid.' he thought as he looked down at his script.  
  
"Know what?" He said in a bored, dull tone.  
  
"That we were in love?" She said passionately.  
  
Inuyasha looked back up and did a half chuckle half laugh. He looked at the script.  
  
"I, a I don't know doll face, *heh * but, if this is love, poor me another glass? Who the hell wrote this shit?"  
  
Ms. Garner cleared her throat.  
  
"There will be none of that. Inuyasha, are you trying to be bad at this?"  
  
"No, it just comes naturally." He said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
A few people laughed quietly at his comment, but Kagome, she smiled a bit, and shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha was leaving when Kagome came up behind him.  
  
"Hey, would kill you to try?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm to young to die." He said smirking.  
  
"So, you like to pick fights with people, you're failing most of you're classes, but you like high school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again, correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
"That's fairly predictable. Nothing I've never heard before." Inuyasha said mocking her.  
  
"You're Act only works on an audience."  
  
"Feh." He sighed and went his car, he still couldn't go home yet, he had to go tutor at the middle school, and then later that night he had community service at the orphanage.  
  
He REALLY didn't want to go to the orphanage, he dreaded that the most, it brought back to many bad memories.  
  
He got into his car and drove to the other school. Kagome saw him leave.  
  
'I wonder why he's driving, he really shouldn't be. his leg can't possibly be well enough to have a fast reaction time, even if he uses the other one, he could easily get into an accident.'  
  
She thought as she to drove towards the school, Unlike Inuyasha, she volunteered to do these sorts of things.  
  
She followed behind him and watched as he almost hit 2 cars, and 1 person on the way. It wasn't really just his leg, it was the fact that he drove much to fast as well.  
  
They both arrived at the school, Inuyasha got out of his car, and Kagome went up to him.  
  
"What were you thinking? You almost hit someone!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Are you my mother or something?" he asked as he shut the door to his car.  
  
"No, but I don't think you should be driving when you're hurt!"  
  
"Listen, I'm not hurt, I'm fine, I just have other things on my mind is all." He said rather calmly. She starred at him for a moment at how nice he was being.  
  
"Well, maybe, since I'm going to the orphanage to, I could give you a ride after this and then we'll come back and pick up you're car, so you can get you're mind settled."  
  
"feh, whatever floats that boat of yours." He said as he limped into the school.  
  
Kagome watched him and smiled.  
  
'Inuyasha, you don't know it yet, but there is a loving person underneath that ruff exterior of yours.' She thought as she followed him in.  
  
They both got assigned a student that they would tutor.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kohaku, Sango's younger brother and said hi, hoping that he would get him, and not some other little snot nose brat.  
  
Kohaku really looked up to him, and Miroku, since Miroku really like Sango, but Souta, Kikyo's little brother really looked up to Inuyasha, even though he didn't go out with Kikyo anymore.  
  
But now I'm getting really off topic,  
  
Souta wasn't there and Kohaku was assigned to Kagome, so Inuyasha got stuck with a small Kitsune, named Shippo.  
  
"So, what kind of triangle is this?" Inuyasha asked patiently. He had been warned about the small child, and how he was A.D.D.  
  
(For all who don't know, that's Attention Deficit Disorder.Meaning, he can't pay attention, I am not making fun of people with A.D.D. It is a very serious thing, but I am just trying to give Inuyasha a hard time, so please do not be insulted or whatever, there are different levels of A.D.D. and some people handle it better than others, so if you don't have a sense of humor, don't read this next part. Thank you.)  
  
"Uhh.look there's a plane!" the small boy said pointing at a model air plane hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"That's great kid, now, pay attention, what kind of triangle is this?" Inuyasha was being amazingly calm with Shippo, Kagome watched as Inuyasha tried to get the kid to work.  
  
"Uh.Purple?" Shippo said, looking at the color of the triangle.  
  
"well, yes it is purple, but what KIND of Triangle is it?" at this point Shippo was bouncing up and down in his seat.  
  
"Uh.I wanna do something else! This is boring!"  
  
"You and me both kid." he mumbled.  
  
"Hey guess what?!" Shippo said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made the basketball team!"  
  
"But you're so sho." Inuyasha was cut off as Shippo got up and got his basketball from under the desk and began dribbling it around the classroom.  
  
"Inuyasha, please keep you're student under control." A man with graying hair said, who was supervising.  
  
"But uh." Inuyasha said as he watched Shippo run around the room.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Inuyasha got up and picked up the small Kitsune, who struggled in his arms to get free. Inuyasha finally lost his grip on the fox child who was dropped on his head.  
  
"OW! He hurt me!" Shippo wined.  
  
"It's your fault!" Inuyasha argued, but the man hadn't seen everything.  
  
"Inuyasha, get over here,"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the Kitsune, who stuck out his tongue, Inuyasha growled at him  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir." Inuyasha said and went over to the man.  
  
"Now, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't hurt the students, no matter what!"  
  
"But I."  
  
"No buts! Now I want you to keep him under control, but don't lay a finger on him! You got that? You little punk?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha turned away from him, and mumbled something incoherent and returned to his seat next to the Fox-kit.  
  
"So kid, what's the answer?" Inuyasha asked, a little irritated.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Shippo said shrugging his shoulders. The instructor looked up.  
  
"Who said that?" Shippo immediately pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"He did!" Inuyasha looked at the Kitsune.  
  
"What the Fuck?! No I didn't!" After he said it, he covered his mouth and regretted it.  
  
"I will be telling you're principal about this Inuyasha, now.get out of here! You stupid Punk!"  
  
"No problem!" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the classroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Dumb ass little kid!" He yelled after he had walked out of the school.  
  
"You know, you really should work on that language of yours." Inuyasha spun around to be face to face with Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Did you come to lecture me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you I saw what really happened and that wasn't fair to blame you." Inuyasha's head went slightly to the side.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That and I said I would give you a ride to the orphanage, because I don't want you to be driving."  
  
"Right. that, why do you care what I do?" He said getting his cocky tone back.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt anyone! That's why!" Kagome said, a little pink forming on her cheeks, she was actually worried about him, she didn't want HIM to get hurt.  
  
"Oh, well in that case.I think I will drive!" He said limping to his car.  
  
"Inuyasha! don't! what if you get hurt?!" She yelled after him. He ignored her, so she got into his car in the passengers seat.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Well, if you get in an accident now, you would be hurting me to, could you live with yourself?"  
  
Inuyasha starred at her. His hand on the wheel and the other was on the stick ready to take it out of park.  
  
"Feh." He sighed and opened his car door.  
  
"Fine, you win." He said reluctantly and got out.  
  
'I thought that he would just be more careful, not let me drive.' she thought as she to got out of the car.  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door to his car and got into Kagome's car in the passengers seat.  
  
Kagome got into the car and started it. She turned on the radio, to the station Inuyasha had put it on the other day.  
  
Inuyasha gave her funny look and then he rested his head on the back of the seat as Kagome drove.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, why do like, do this stuff?"  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"You know, the school play, tutoring.going to the orphanage."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I enjoy it." She said, not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"How could anyone Enjoy that kind of torture is Beyond me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Seat belt."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said sitting up.  
  
"Put on you're seat belt." Kagome repeated. Inuyasha sighed and reached behind him to pull the seat belt around him and click it.  
  
"So how long are you suppost to stay at the orphanage?"  
  
"4 hours."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll cut my time short this time."  
  
"How long do you usually stay there?"  
  
"Oh, it depends, sometimes 7 hours, but most of the time 6 and a half." Inuyasha gaped at her.  
  
"Don't you do anything, you know, fun?"  
  
"It is Fun!"  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
They pulled up to the front door, Kagome parked and they walked inside.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, it's great to see you, the children were getting anxious. " A woman said walking up to them. She was a rather plump woman with brown curly hair. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
'I really don't want to be here' He thought as he heard a familiar woman's voice.  
  
"Who's you're friend?" The woman asked, but before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and looked at her.  
  
"Ariel-Lou?" He asked staring at her.  
  
"Only one person, or should I say, hanyou has ever called me that.Inuyasha, is that you?" Inuyasha nodded and the woman took Inuyasha in her arms and hugged him, no squeezed him hard.  
  
"Ariel, Inuyasha, you ah know each other? Kagome asked rather shocked, she didn't think Inuyasha had ever come to the orphanage of his own free will before.  
  
But Ariel ignored her.  
  
"Inuyasha, look how you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were this big!" She said putting her hand close to the ground.  
  
"I bet you're still a little trouble maker aren't you? How's you're Aunt, is she well?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Um.did I miss something?" Kagome asked very confused.  
  
Ariel turned to her.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you know, Inuyasha used to live here. And I can't believe he's back!" She said turning back to the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what brings you here, I didn't think you'd ever come back, even just to visit, after you ran away."  
  
"Well, I didn't have a choice, it's community service." He said quietly.  
  
"I see, so you are still a trouble maker!" She said lovingly poking him with her elbow. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"Yea well."  
  
"I Knew it!" Ariel Exclaimed.  
  
Ariel, being a little short, sat Inuyasha in a chair and began to tweak his ears.  
  
"Oh, it's been so long since I've been able to do this." She said as Inuyasha's eyes closed a low rumble emitted from his throat.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I have really missed you being around here, you were one of my favorites, you little rascal!"  
  
"Ariel-Lou! Stop!" he said rather weakly, she did and remembered the other children that were awaiting Kagome's arrival.  
  
"Come on you two, the children are waiting." Ariel took them both into a room in the back.  
  
"So, you used to live here?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Yea, what of it?"  
  
"I was just wondering is all."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
"Why don't you mind your own damn business?"  
  
"Sorry." Kagome realized it probably wasn't one of his more fond memories and ended the conversation.  
  
When all the kids saw Kagome, they were thrilled, and even more thrilled when they saw that there was someone with her.  
  
"Kagome, is he your boyfriend?" A small boy asked.  
  
"Uh, no.."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you know?"  
  
"Yea kid, I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
"I wanted that kid to shut up." He answered back.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
They played with the kids, like they played tag, hide and seek, they read them stories, and later put them down for bedtime. It was 9:00 before they left, Ariel gave Inuyasha one last hug and he said he'd be back next Saturday.  
  
They left the orphanage and got into Kagome's car.  
  
Inuyasha yawned.  
  
"I can't believe we stayed there for 9 hours, I guess time flies." Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the sentence.  
  
".when you're having fun." Kagome finished, she had a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Feh, ok, I guess, it was kind of fun."  
  
"Told JA."  
  
A/N* Hey all! This is the end of this Chappie!  
  
I hope you liked it! Oh, and I know, in the movie, Inuyasha never lived at the orphanage and stuff like that but, you know, I don't want it to be EXACTLY like the movie, that would be plagiarizing, or what ever it's called, is that how you spell it?.o well.  
  
Oh, and for this fic, if you hadn't guessed, Souta is Kikyo's little brother, b/c I wanted it to be just Kagome and her grandfather, living alone.because well, that's how it is.  
  
Ok,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Don't Fall In Love With Me

A/N* It's been awhile since I've updated huh? well here's you're next chappie, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 5: Don't Fall In Love With Me.  
  
The next day, around noon, Miroku was helping Inuyasha run lines.  
  
Miroku: .To see if you're ready.  
  
Inuyasha: Take a good look lady. The only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap. *Inuyasha is pacing back and forth  
  
Miroku: Ready to look inside your heart, Tom Thorton. Your words have been heard, and not just by me.  
  
Inuyasha: When you walked into. Ah Shit. *Looks at script *  
  
When you walked, out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence was it?  
  
Miroku: Nothing's a coincidence baby, you know you're the only one, who can make me sing.  
  
"Oh yea Ms. Garner, you're gunna put Miroku in all you're plays!" Miroku groaned as he humped the bench. "Yes, Miroku, I'm gunna put you in all my plays." He said doing an impression of Ms. Garner. "Come on man, you know I have to learn this shit in 3 weeks!" Inuyasha said pleading with him. "Man, De Niro couldn't make this shit work!" Miroku said laughing. "I don't have a choice." Inuyasha said a little depressed. "Yea, but you're the one who's gunna make an Jackass out of himself in front of you're friends, the school, the whole town."  
  
"Shuddup all ready! I know it!" Inuyasha said sitting down. "You know I'm just bustin' on you man, you know I'll be there, opening night, front row, center stage.with tomatoes" At this, Inuyasha smiled and they did their.handshake!  
  
(Sorry, but I love that part, where they burn each other with the imaginary cigarette butts! It's sooo Kawaii!)  
  
Inuyasha's Aunt Sakura pulled up in her car and the boys helped her carry in the groceries.  
  
The Next day at school, Inuyasha decided that he had no other choice but to, ask for help.  
  
He saw Kagome at her locker, took a deep breath and strolled up to her. She slammed her locker door and looked at him.  
  
"I-a I." He wasn't that great at asking for help, and her silence kind of caught him off guard. She began walking away from him, he followed. "What do you want Inuyasha, I've known you for years and you're never the first to just come up and say hello." She said, he kept walking beside her, and ducked when 2 popular girls walked by going the opposite direction. "I was wondering, well, Kagome I- I need you're help." He said, he practically felt his heart being ripped from his chest.  
  
"With what?" She asked, a little more friendly, she hadn't expected this, and she could tell it was like ripping his arm off to ask for help.  
  
"Well, I need help with my lines." He said still struggling. "Ok. I'll pray for you." She said, and continued to walk away with a wide grin on his face. 'It's fun to make him squirm just a little.' She thought as she saw the look on his face. "No, no Kagome I mean-" She cut him off short "You've obviously never asked anyone for help have you? You're favor requires, pleading and groveling, and it can't just be all about you, it has to be for the common good of everybody." She said, as she stopped walking and looked up into his Amber gold eyes. "It is for the common good of everybody, come on, Rumiko Takahashi deserves the best." He said, his eyes pleading her. "All right, I'll help you, on one condition."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked getting nervous. "You have to promise not to fall in love with me." Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "Feh. Me, love, you? Don't make me laugh." He said, crossing his arms over his chest  
  
"Promise me, or no help." Kagome said sternly. 'I can't believe she's serious!' Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Scouts honor" He said, holding up his right hand like a scout. Kagome smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Kagome was in the kitchen with her grandfather, Kagome was washing dishes while her Gramps was getting something to eat.  
  
"Inuyasha, is coming here? I don't like him.why is he coming here?"  
  
"Gramps. I am going to help him with his lines for the school play."  
  
"No, I don't want that boy in my house, Kagome." He said with his arms over his chest. "But Gramps, what about forgiveness? I thought we had discussed that I would be aloud to decide what I was going to do with my time, and my life."  
  
"Well, it's him I don't trust, not you." He said grumpily *Ding, Ding* "I'll get it." Kagome said as she dried off her hands with a dish towel.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside the door, hands in his pockets as he looked around in an impatient manner. The door opened, "Hey."  
  
"Hi." Kagome stood there in the door way and Inuyasha stood outside. "So, are you, uh, gunna let me in or are you going to make me stay out here all day." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Heh, sorry, come on in." She said lamely as she opened the door fully and Inuyasha walked in. "Uh, I have to go get my script, so uh, make yourself at home and I'll be right back." Inuyasha watched her retreating form go up the stairs. "Not likely." He said quietly to himself as he walked further into her living room. He was looking at the pictures on the mantel and there was a figurine of Jesus' head, most likely from when he was crucified, by the look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha's face contorted in disgust. "What a scary looking - " He heard someone behind him and he turned around. " - Jesus." He said extremely surprised to be face to face with father Higurashi. He kind of had to look down at him, because he was so short. "No, Kagome's grandfather." The short man said smoothly. "Um, uh, thank you for letting me run lines with Kagome sir." "I didn't let you, you know, it's a school night, and I'll be in my office, just here.I'm watching you boy." He said with a glint of hatred in his eye.  
  
"You know, you think I don't see you from where I stand.But I see you." He said and he walked over to his office and closed the French doors and continued to stare at Inuyasha as his grand daughter came down the stairs. "You ready?" She asked. "Uh, y-yea, I'm ready." He said slightly shaken up.  
  
A/N* Hey all! I FINALLY updated this, phew! My gosh, I've been updating like mad! Ok, here's you're chappie! Yay!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Secrets and Denial

_**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update but, here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Come on we all know I don't own either Shane or Inuyasha!**_

_** Chapter 6: Secrets and Denial**_

It had been about two weekssince Inuyasha and Kagomestarted running lines together. Inuyasha was getting MUCH better…

It was about 9:00 at night. Inuyasha was driving down the road, Sakura had asked him to pick a few things up from the grocery store, when he spotted Kagome walking into the cemetery.

"What the hell…" He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of his car.

"Hey!" He called after her.

She jumped slightly hadn't noticing him and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kagome stated.

"Do you usually walk around alone in a cemetery at night?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She said turning around.

"Well, what are you doing?" He asked

She turned back around and shined the light from her flashlight in his eyes. "Come and see." She said and turned back around to keep walking.

Inuyasha followed after her and they got to a clearing, where there was a large light and 5 targets, and on the ground lay bows and arrows.

"This is the only place I can really practice, and not have to worry about missing and hitting someone." She said.

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome picked up the bows and arrows and got ready to shoot. The arrow pierced the night air, a pinkish glow eminating from the arrow. She hit the target a little to the left of the center mark.

"Damn, nice shot." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks…you wanna try?"

"What? Uh…naw…" Inuyasha said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, you can't be that bad…"  
"I didn't say I was bad…"  
"Then here." She said giving him the arrow and bow.

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment before sighing and squaring off. He shot the arrow, and he missed the target by a mile.

"You didn't try." Kagome said.

"What? Come on wench, I did to, maybe I ain't the bow and arrow type."

"Inuyasha, I saw you, you weren't even looking at where you were shooting." Kagome said dryly.

"Fine wench, give me another arrow." He grumbled. Inuyasha shot the arrow, and this time hit the mark, dead on. "There, you happy now? " he said throwing the bow to the ground and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you? You're a great shot, you think I didn't know that you used to be the best on the mortal combat team? You're a legend, why did you quit?" Kagome asked following after him.

Inuyasha used to be on the combat team, there are different categories, swordsman ship, archery, and other levels of fighting, and Inuyasha was pretty much the best at all of them. But Inuyasha quit abruptly.

Since it is high school, they didn't fight each other to the death, but they would have competitions like for archery who could hit the most targets, and for swordsman ship they would use wooden swords.

"If you've heard of that, then you know about Gatenmaru right?" Inuyasha asked, not turning around to look at her.

"That was you?" Kagome asked, knowing all to well about the story of Gatenmaru, during the regional meet, he had used an illegal weapon, a poison coated knife that he kept strapped to his lower arm. He ended up almost killing his opponent, but his opponent killed him first.

Inuyasha nodded. "I slaughtered him, I don't even remember doing it" He whispered staring at his hand blankly "But I do remember liking it.

"He laid there, his blood on my claws, and I…I liked it." He hadn't turned to look at Kagome and he started walking away from her once again.

"But, it wasn't you're fault, you had to defend yourself, and in the story it said that the half demon that fought him transformed into a full blooded demon, and couldn't control himself." Kagome said.

"Yea, it's true…and that's why I quit, I couldn't chance transforming and killing anyone else."

Kagome started to say something but couldn't find the words as Inuyasha walked away.

The next day at school, Inuyasha was hanging out with, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagara.

"You know what I like about spring?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Sango asked in a board tone.

"All them short skirts…Show me them legs hottie…" He said following after some random girl. He followed her around the corner and a few minutes later he came back with a large lump on his head.

"Here comes you're leading lady." Naraku sniggered as Kagome approached them.

"Hey Inuyasha um, so I'll see you after school?" She asked.

Inuyasha tensed, but only slightly. "In you're dreams…" He said nastily.

Kagome looked at him, but then left without another word.

"Where's you're sweater!" Miroku called after her, and Inuyasha, for the first time in his life felt guilty.

**_A/N Guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update but I guess I kinda forgot about this fic. But uh, could you please review, just so that I know that people might still read this even though it's been so long since I've updated? I promise to update much, MUCH sooner if you review : ) Thanks!_**

**_Rview and make an author smile! _**


End file.
